1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a radiant heating unit for cookers or the like.
2. Prior Art
For a precise definition of the cooking field and for avoiding thermal leaks, in the case of such radiant heating units it is vital to ensure that the at least slightly flexible or resiliently compressible bearing rim of the support tray engages as durably and tightly as possible on the inside of the hotplate. However, as a result of its material characteristics, particularly with increasing aging the bearing rim tends to shrink or subside, so that reliable engagement on the hotplate can be impaired. Therefore spring loading has already been provided for radiant heaters in order to press the same against the hotplate. However, it has proved problematical to centre the radiant heater with respect to lateral movements, i.e. parallel to the hotplate, because a precise guidance of the radiant heater with respect to the base located beneath the radiant heaters and generally comprising crossmembers is difficult.